


Burning Out

by Daxolotl



Series: Yearning, Burning [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Red Daughter Kara Danvers, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: She isn't Kara, but her touch still burns.Sometimes, it's enough.





	Burning Out

You're halfway through your third glass of whiskey, savouring the burn in your throat, when you hear her swoop through your window. You don't bother turning around.

"I thought you were having date night with, uh…what's his name again?"

There's a snort from behind you, and that makes you spin to face the intruder. It's _her_ , again. Kara. Except…not. The clothes are different, the demeanour is unrecognisable. But those eyes, you'd recognise anywhere.

"She's still going on those bad dates?" she asks, walking towards you. Sauntering. You don't let your eyes watch the sway of her hips.

"Well, you know yourself better than I do. What you see in them all, I don't know." You keep your tone casual, reaching for your hip as carefully as you can.

Not-Kara reaches you, leaning past you to lift your glass from the counter, downing the rest of the whiskey. Your hand reaches your holster, empty, and she holds up the gun, dangling from her fingertips. "Looking for this? Sorry, sis."

"What are you doing here?" you ask, instead of focusing on the fact that you're unarmed again. "We're supposed to be enemies. Do you make house calls to all your rivals?"

She hums, leaning against the counter next to you. "Like I told you last time. I'm the opposite of Kara, in every way. Where she's out, giggling at the bad jokes of some obnoxious pretty boy, I think there's nowhere I'd rather be than spending the evening with you."

"You're lying," you say. "Again."

She rolls her eyes, superspeeding to the cupboards to find a second glass and pouring you both a shot. She gives you the new one, keeping yours for herself. "Uuugh. Like I told you last time, I don't lie. That's _her_ job. I tell the truth, while she lies to her friends and her family about every single part of her life. Ask me anything, I'll tell the truth."

You lift the glass, taking a sip. "Alright. I'll play your game. What do you miss most about Krypton?"

She smiles, far too gently. "The normality," she says. "On Krypton, I was a normal person. Just like everyone else. Everyone was there under the red light of Rao, equal." She snorts. "Now, the only way they're equal is that they're all dead. Just another way I'm so super-special." She downs the shot and pours herself another one. This is going to hurt your alcohol budget, you can already tell.

You take a breath. "You resent being special?"

"More than anything in the world. And with me being Kara's opposite, what does that tell you about her?" She dips her finger in her drink, swirling it slowly in the amber liquid before lifting it to her lips and sucking.

"What was the hardest part about getting used to Earth?" you ask, instead of rising to the bait.

Not-Kara pauses. "I know you're probably expecting me to say my powers. I got to a new world where I could fly. That's offputting for anyone. But…no. What was hardest was having a sister. Superpowers are superpowers. Surprising, but so totally different to everything I'd ever known. Siblings, though? Krypton had strict controls on children. Twins were a rare blessing, but most families had only one child. I never expected to have a sister." She thinks for a moment longer. "I guess that's why we were never quite sisters, huh?" 

You take a shaky breath, downing your own drink, then reaching over to take hers and finishing that, too. Everything she's saying is so…

"Did you just take my drink? Rude."

You ignore that and place the second glass back on the counter, empty. "Last time you were here. Why did you…why did you offer me what you did?"

She stares at you, all openness and adoration, and you can't stand it. You hate seeing her look at you like that. "Because I care about you. Because I want you to feel all the ways that she will never let you feel. I want you to get all the things you need."

"…Ask me again," you say, and only realise you've said it when she gets to her feet, walking back around the counter to stand next to you.

"Say the words, Alex. If you ask me, I'll give you everything you've dreamed of."

" _Yes._ "

She kisses you. Your body burns, and your soul sings.

She isn't Kara. But when she takes you to bed, it's still Kara's name that spills from your lips.

She doesn't correct you.


End file.
